Salut, gamin
by Shika's Fan
Summary: Temari est enceinte de Shikamaru, et Shikamaru raconte dans un journal ce que lui fait endurer sa femme... Journal qu'il donnera à son enfant lorsqu'il quittera la maison...


Salut, gamin.

Ce matin je suis parti tôt, j'avais pas mal de paperasse à terminer, et j'ai mangé avec Asuma et son petit-fils ( Et oui, le temps passe si vite quand j'y regarde d'un peu plus près...). Nous avons discuté de sa femme et de sa tumeur au cerveau. Elle est très bien prise en charge, tu sais. Tu la connaîtras sûrement, mais bon, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même...Kurenai était pleine de joie, pleine d'audace, de vie et de tendresse...Elle devrait bientôt commencer la chimio. Tu ne verras jamais ses cheveux noirs et soyeux qui lui encadrent le visage et lui vont si bien...Peut-être mettras-t-elle une perruque, mais elle n'a jamais voulu se cacher, tu sais. Elle veut être acceptée telle qu'elle est, entière, avec son caractère de cochon pendant certains temps du traitement, elle veut qu'on soit là pour elle si elle oublie ses médocs. Elle m'a confié qu'elle ne voulait pas crever seule, c'est sa hantise...C'est Tsunade qui s'occupe d'elle... Elles ont toujours été proches, ces deux vielles là. Déjà quand moi j'étais gosse, et c'est pas près de changer, gamin...Son petit-fils est absolument adorable, il m'a dessiné. Je ne trouve toujours pas mon nez et ma bouche est bleue, mais en dehors de ça, c'est assez ressemblant. Je suis retourné au bureau, j'ai fini ma paperasse et ai prévenu Naruto et Saï qu'ils partaient en mission de suite, ordre de Tsunade. Ils ont grogné, mais ont obéit. Je suis rentré, j'ai prit un bon bain chaud et ai fait à manger. Ta mère a mangé en vitesse et est partie se coucher. Elle ne m'a pas parlé du tout, elle avait l'air pensive et préoccupée. Je me suis couchée à côté d'elle, et elle s'est tournée brusquement vers moi, en me faisant un de ces regards qui lancent des éclairs et qui disent « si t'ajoute quelque chose, j'te bute. ». Tu vois gamin, ça c'est le genre de ta mère. Elle m'a encore rien dit j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle m'engueule. Galère... Fin bref, elle s'est tournée vers moi, et m'a dit « Shika, j'suis enceinte. » Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre, c'est « Merde. Galère... » Et alors là, t'imagine pas la droite que je me suis prise. Alors je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et que je voulais te garder, gamin.

Salut, gamin.

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé seul à la seule bijouterie de Konoha, et j'y suis resté deux bonnes heures. Ca fait bientôt six ans qu'on est ensemble. Je veux lui trouver une bague. Je veux lui trouver une bague magnifique, parce que, même si je sais que ta mère serait contente même avec un anneau en argent ou en or simple, ton oncle, Kankuro, m'aime pas trop, je le sais. Il va trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour me dire que je suis un plouc de Konoha, et que jamais je ne saurais donner une belle vie à ta mère. Galère, les embrouilles de famille. Fin bref, quand tu connaîtras sa famille et la mienne ( bientôt notre famille), tu sauras que je demande ta mère en mariage surtout pour « sauver son honneur », comme me le répète Gaara... Je crois qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de marier ta mère à un homme important et fortuné, pas à un simple juunin. Ça y est, j'ai choisi sa bague de fiançailles. C'est une bague en argent, avec les extrémités qui s'enroulent sur le dessus du doigt. Elle est magnifique.

J'ai mangé avec Chôji, tu sais, il est toujours aussi timide, il n'a pas changé depuis l'équipe 10. Il est toujours aussi amoureux d'Ino, ça fait maintenant plusieurs années. Il se réserve pour elle, mais elle collectionne les histoires d'un soir et prend Chôji pour meilleur ami et confident. Tu sais, ta mère m'a dit un jour que donner de l'amitié à quelqu'un qui veut de l'amour, c'est donner du pain à qui meurt de soif. Chôji meurt de jalousie, je lui dit que je peux lui présenter une de mes amies qui a des vues sur lui, mais il me regarde de travers en disant que je ne le comprends pas. Je crois qu'il devrait sortir un peu plus. Enfin bref, c'est mon meilleur ami, tu sais... Je lui ai appris qu'il allait être parrain, ses ramens en sont retombés dans son assiette. Il s'est levé de table en hurlant et en pleurant de joie et m'a serré très fort dans ses bras. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin à nôtre mariage. Sans hésiter une seconde, il a accepté et m'a demandé depuis combien de temps je le savais, pour le bébé. Je lui ait dit « Depuis hier. », et il a souri, et il a commandé à boire, en disant qu'il fallait fêter ça ! On a prit un verre ou deux, et je suis rentré. Ta mère est allée avertir l'Hokage qu'elle ne pourra plus faire de missions à partir de trois mois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait un verre avec ses amies et qu'elle rentrait vers neuf heures, et je lui dis que je l'attendrais. Maintenant, au boulot. Il est 15 heures. Je sors la nappe couleur prune, celle des grandes occasions, les flûtes à champagne, quelques roses blanches sur la table, et des pétales de roses blanches qui conduisent jusqu'au lit où l'attendront des huiles de massage parfumées, et une petite boîte rouge...

Il est 21h02, je suis planqué pour lui faire une surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Oui, tu verras bien par toi-même que je suis très ponctuel et que ça m'énerve que les autres ne le soient pas. Donc, je suis accroupi comme un con derrière le bar de la cuisine, pour la voir arriver, mais qu'elle ne me voie pas. J'entends des rires derrière la porte, puis des « Chhhhht ! ». La clé tourne dans la serrure, ses amies lancent un dernier « Salut ! » et partent. Elle entre, et je sors de ma cachette.

-Salut, chérie.

-Salut mon coeur. C'est pour quoi tout ça ? Hmmm, ça sent bon...

-C'est parce que je t'aime...

-Hm...T'es bien romantique ce soir...

Je l'embrasse, et elle arrête de parler pour me donner son manteau et s'asseoir à table pendant que j'apporte l'apéritif : quelques bâtonnets de carotte et de radis noir avec un fromage frais au curry, ou une autre sauce au crabe, avec quelques surimis.

-Alors, cette journée entre copines ?

-...Shika, tu penses qu'Ino serait une meilleure marraine que Sakura ? Ou l'inverse ?

-Ma chérie, je crois surtout que tu as encore un peu plus de 8 mois pour choisir une marraine à notre bébé. Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Chôji d'être le parrain. Il était fou de joie... Je crois que peu importe, Ino ou Sakura, elles seront toutes les deux des marraines géniales, tu le sais.

-T'as raison. Miam, je meurs de faim ! Hmm...

Nous mangeons en discutant de nos journées respectives, puis s'installe le silence. Je lui dis que je l'aime, et elle me répond qu'elle aussi. Je lui souris et lui demande de fermer les yeux. Je cours dans la chambre récupérer la bague, et je mets un genou à terre devant sa chaise et lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tema, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Bien sûr que oui, je le veux !

Elle m'a sauté dans les bras, et nous avons passé une nuit merveilleuse...

Salut, gamin.

Aujourd'hui, ta mère à décider de commencer à aménager ta chambre. Elle en est à 8 semaines et demi. Ta chambre, avant, c'était la chambre d'ami. J'te dis pas ce qui (hypothétiquement, bien sûr) aurait pu se passer dedans, tu risquerais de ne plus vouloir y dormir quand tu reviendras. Ouais, j'ai décidé d'écrire ici le déroulement de la grossesse de ta mère, les tortures qu'elle me fait subir, ton enfance et je te le donnerais quand tu partiras de la maison. Enfin bref, on avait des amis un petit peu étrange, ta mère et moi, ya quelque temps. Enfin bref, ta chambre est maintenant peinte en rose. Avec beaucoup de miroirs au plafond, une grande armoire et quelques jouets en bois.

-Tema... Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Tais-toi mon coeur.

-Mais, Tem...

**-se met à pleurer** Mais t'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu veux pas d'une fille ?

Je la prends dans mes bras et je la berce pour qu'elle se calme.

-Ma chérie, je me contrefiche de son sexe, que ça soit une fille, un garçon, peu m'importe, tu le sais ? Je l'aimerais pareil de toute façon. Promis, même s'il est hermaphrodite !

-Sale bête ! **rit entre ses larmes**

**-**Je dis juste que si c'est un garçon, c'est peut-être pas une super idée le rose, non ?

-Et du vert ? Vert anis ? Vert pomme ?

-N'importe, mon coeur. Oui, j'aime beaucoup le vert pomme. Tu voudras qu'on fasse la peinture ce week-end ?

-Oh, ouuuii ! Oh. **court aux toilettes**  
>- Galère... Chérie, t'as besoin de moi ?<p>

-Bwaaaaaah...non, c'est bon...

Salut gamin,

En ce moment, c'est infernal. Je ne me nourris plus que de thé vert et de biscuits secs bio et je n'ai plus le droit de rien dire, je dois écouter ta mère, Ino et Sakura donner leur avis sur l'enfant, sur la grossesse, et sur l'avenir en général. Pour Ino, ça veut dire qu'elle passe son temps à regarder si ta mère mange plus salé ou plus sucré, fait des pourcentages, et apparemment, tu es 36% garçon, et 64% fille. Elle oblige ta mère à l'appeler même quand elle mange le plus petit carré de chocolat, pour l'inclure dans ses statistiques. Pour Sakura, ça veut dire ressortir tous les vieux proverbes, les légendes et faits divers sur les bébés : elle est même allée voir une voyante pour savoir si elle serait choisie pour être marraine ! Ces furies traînent ta mère en ville, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige ! Elle en est à 3 mois et demi... Son placard est plein de vêtements divers, et chaque jour elle rajoute ou enlève quelque chose de ta chambre, tu auras intérêt à l'aimer ! Pour l'instant, ta chambre est donc verte pomme, avec des miroirs en forme d'arbres aux murs. A la fenêtre, il y a une sorte de petite niche vitrée, avec des coussins et des peluches, une sorte de véranda minuscule. Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras... Seras-tu blond comme ta mère ? Auras-tu ses yeux verts ? Maîtriseras-tu les ombres ? Desfois, tu me donne des gros coups de pieds à travers ta mère, alors je pense que tu auras son caractère... Désolé, je dois arrêter d'écrire, si les furies voient ce que j'écris, elles voudront soit tout lire et en rire, soit me tuer sadiquement. Je me sauve chez Chôji pour parler un peu de trucs de mecs, j'en ai marre des conversations de bonnes femmes !


End file.
